Episode 51 - The Prince and the Blue Bird of Misfortune
The Prince and the Blue Bird of Misfortune is the 13th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 51st episode in the series overall. It first aired on June 27th, 2015. Plot Toriko is introduced, whom Fuwari befriends and has her become her manager. Summary The mysterious prince arrives in Japan and makes his way to Paprika Private Academy. Fuwari recognises her but she ignores her. During morning assembly, the prince introduces herself as Hibiki Shikyoin, and will be staying at the academy while she is in Japan. Fuwari, upset by Hibiki ignoring her, attempts to bury her PriTicket and is stopped by SoLaMi SMILE and Dressing Pafe. She tells the girls how she came to meet her back in the Palps, when her singing attracted the attention of the prince's horse. Hibiki gave Fuwari a PriTicket and asks her to go to Japan and participate in the Idol Dream Grand Prix as his princess, which she promises to do. Sophie notices Fuwari's collar which has a note from Hibiki apologizing about not talking to her and promising to see her when she becomes a princess. Fuwari happily starts singing and Shion sees that Fuwari would make a good member to Dressing Pafe's Dream Team so she, Dorothy and Leona go to Prism Stone. However, Meganee tells the girls that Fuwari's brand is still not ready. Cosmo also reveals, via video chat, that she is working on designing new brands for girls like Fuwari and that they need to wait a little bit longer for it to be completed. The girls decide that in the mean time they should get Fuwari a manager to manage her idol activities. The girls introduce Fuwari to Usagi, and many other mascots flock to her because of her natural charm, all except a timid blue bird. Kuma reveals the bird to be Toriko, who is also known as "The Bird of Misfortune" as misfortune seems to happen to anyone who comes close to Toriko. Fuwari tries to talk to Toriko only for her to fly off, so she pursues her causing her to trip and fall into a river. Toriko, seeing her in danger, plucks up the courage to rescue her but ends up nearly drowning himself before Fuwari saves him. Fuwari asks Toriko to become her manager but she was afraid of making Fuwari be misfortunate, but Fuwari responds that all animals are friends and that misfortune wouldn't befall her. Toriko agrees to be her manager and gives her a PriPass with her feathers on it. Dressing Pafe perform a live which makes Fuwari hope once again to have her debut live soon. After the performance, Dressing Pafe attempts to snap with Fuwari, only to find out Fuwari snapped with Laala yesterday and doesn't have another PriTicket to snap. Dorothy angrily replies about not snapping with them as Dressing Pafe leaves. Toriko then finds out Fuwari doesn't have her own brand and once again worries about how unfortunate she is. Major Events *Fuwari's mascot, Toriko, makes its debut. *Hibiki Shikyoin makes her official debut. Character Appearance * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Kuma * Usagi * Toriko * Gloria Ookanda * Fuwari Midorikaze * Hibiki Shikyoin * Rei Ando * Nao Ehime (Cameo) * Haruki Amamiya Trivia Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime